


Blue Bo

by The Mice (Waltzing_Mice)



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing_Mice/pseuds/The%20Mice
Summary: Blue Wang Yibo – 蓝 王一博
Kudos: 8





	Blue Bo

See more at: [The Mice Art](http://themiceart.com)


End file.
